User blog:Applemasterexpert/Ranged Increment Percentage
Getting Started Hey, guys! Welcome back and today, I will showing you how to find the exact ranged percentage increment when a tower was upgraded. Before you continue, here is what you need: *Your device *Your measuring tape/ruler Threat(s) * No good at math! Do not continue! * Not interested? That's okay, I'll make you interested! * Don't have your ruler? Well, it is very hard for you to follow the procedures! Units Formula 1 inch=2.54 centimeters 1 centimeter=54/127 or ~0.3937007874 inch Step-By-Step After you get these two materials, please follow the step provided below: *Choose a tower (e.g.: barracks, archers, mages, artilleries). *Measure the range of the tower either in inches or centimeters (perferably centimeters). You must measure the diameter of the range. *Either memorize the diameter of the range or write it down on a piece of paper. *Upgrade the tower once. *Measure the diameter of the range of the upgraded tower. *Divide the diameter of the upgraded tower by the diameter of the tower before it was upgraded. Here is an example: Example An archer was 4 cm. A player upgraded once and that player measure the diameter of the upgraded one and it was 4.6 cm. Formula: Upgraded÷Before one 4.6÷4=1.15 Number Meaning Here is the meaning of the number: *If the answer is greater than one, then the range increases. *If the answer is less than one, then the range decreases. *If the answer is exactly one, then the range did not change. Okay. We found out that the answer is 1.15. So the range increases. But wait a minute! How can we find the exact percentage? Okay here we go in 3.....2.....1.....! Finding the exact percentage |} Take the answer and subtract by 1. If the answer is greater than 1: *Turn your decimal into a percentage. 1=100%. Note: Be aware that you state that it was greater than/wider or else you are completely wrong! If the answer is less than 1: *1 subtract by the answer. *Turn the answer into a percentage. Be aware that you state that it was less than/narrower or else you are completely wrong! Let's review: We just said that the answer to the problem is 1.15. The range increases. The number is greater than 1. Now, take 1.15 subtract 1 and find the answer. The answer is 0.15. now turn it into a percent: 15%. Solution: The range of the upgraded tower is 15% greater/wider than the one before. IMPORTANT!!! Important Notes: *If the answer you got was a repeated number (examples: 2.33333333333...), please turn them into a fraction (2 1/3 or 7/3). Rounding wasn't suggested, since you might want to find the exact number. multiply that by 100 to find the percentage. Then when you find out the percentage, keep it in decimal or fraction. Use the division or slash sign to use it as a fraction. When writing mixed number, you must space the whole number away from the fraction. For example, 2 1/2 is right. 21/2 is incorrect. Do not space more than once, like this: 2 1/2. It looks like two real number that is separated. *If an admin forces you to write it as a decimal, then write it out and round to the nearest hundredth. You must use the word "about" or "Approximately" in front of the decimal. *If the answer was writeen in mixed number/fraction, you must simplify the fraction. *If the answer was terminator number but in a really long number (passed the hundredths place), then you could write the whole thing out, or leave it as a fraction.for example, 21÷16, which is 1.3125. The fraction is 21/16. 1.3125-1=0.3125 So the answer is 125/4%, 31 1/4%, or 31.25% increasing. * Your percentage should never be in negative number. If you get the percentage in negative, then you must've done something wrong while solving the problem. Category:Blog posts